


Secret 02

by Themepark_314



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themepark_314/pseuds/Themepark_314





	Secret 02

8  
事情发展往往超出人们预料。  
等到林娜琏回国的时候，关于她是个alpha 的猜想已经在整个饭圈发酵起来，甚至大有讨论出圈的趋势。  
饭和记者在机场里三层外三层的包围住林娜琏，耳边满是嘈杂的质问声。  
“娜琏你真的是alpha吗？”  
“平时为什么要装成omega的样子？”  
“对被欺骗的粉丝有什么想说的吗？”  
一个个尖锐的问题像是一枚枚炮弹，落地的每个瞬间都炸出一片血肉模糊。林娜琏强迫自己盯着眼前的路，脑子却不受控的展开了一幅曾经的画面。  
是深夜的练习室，眼前的女孩子背对着她胳膊圈着膝盖坐在地上，身体缩成小小的一团，肩膀却止不住的颤抖。她走上前犹豫了一会，手在空中抬起又放下，最后终于落到了对方肩膀上。  
她说了不少苍白的安慰的话，对方似懂非懂的点点头，望向她的眼眸还有些湿漉漉的。她心下一动，身子前倾抱住了女孩子，然而也在这一刻，身体里一直休眠的火山毫无预兆的爆发起来。  
“姐姐……？”孙彩瑛看到林娜琏身体一晃，立刻冲上去扶住了她。  
凑崎纱夏走在队伍最后，静静的看着孙彩瑛扶着林娜琏向前走。她早就注意到了前面的状况，然而眼下她却没法上前，因为她是身份敏感的omega。  
公司的决定是冷处理。对外宣称要保护艺人的隐私，但林娜琏仍旧站在风口浪尖上。  
凑崎知道她开始整晚整晚的失眠，在沉静的黑夜总能听到不远的床铺上衣料和被单摩擦的声音。她想过去和她说些什么，但一想到那个秘密。  
会被拒绝的吧，本就是她不想提起的事，更何况她还那么骄傲。想到这些，凑崎无奈的摇摇头，脑海里的话最终只能变成黑夜中一声轻轻的叹息。  
第二天是一场拼盘演唱会。到场的艺人有很多，凑崎看到其中有一位林娜琏很喜欢的前辈，照理说她们应该去和对方打招呼。  
然而当到了应该去问候各位前辈的时间，林娜琏却不见了踪影。经纪人问起她去了哪，周围的成员纷纷回应没有注意到。  
“我去找找她吧。”  
凑崎出声的时候大家都有些惊讶，毕竟这种事绝大多数时候都是俞定延和平井桃去做的。凑崎下意识的咬着嘴唇，还在思考要不要小小的解释一下的时候，经纪人就先一步同意了。  
她走出更衣室的门，却对对方会去哪里毫无头绪。林娜琏并不是这样会突然消失的性格，或者说能让她无声无息的离开，一定有什么必然的原因，凑崎走在略显拥挤的过道，路过的一个新人女团见到她，立刻和她打了招呼。  
凑崎熟练的挂起镜头前的标准笑容，与对方短暂寒暄后便继续往前走，擦身而过的一瞬间却捕捉到了对方压低了的议论。  
“没想到刚刚遇到了娜琏前辈，现在又遇到了sana前辈啊。”  
“不过娜琏前辈和那位大前辈在2号出口那边聊天，不方便打扰来着。”  
“是啊是啊，我们赶紧回去吧。”  
2号出口？凑崎抬头看了一眼头顶的指示，走了几步就来到2号出口之前的转角。她往那边看了一眼，果不其然看到了林娜琏今天红色打歌服的一角，那位大前辈站在她对面，将一个类似名片的东西递给她。  
是什么需要这么隐蔽，凑崎内心的好奇被激了起来。但眼下并不是解决疑问的时候，凑崎转身走回更衣室，“没有看到她……不过她应该快回来了吧。”  
果然，她话说完没多久，林娜琏就推开门走了进来。“刚刚我身体有些不舒服，现在好多了。”说话的语调平静的没有丝毫的起伏。

9  
第二天是休假。  
凑崎回到房间的时候发现四人间里只有她一个人，如果说另外两位成员并没有让她太过意外的话，林娜琏则让她莫名开始了猜测。  
是和昨天那位前辈有关吗？毕竟繁忙行程之间的休息日她更喜欢在房间里休息看看剧才对。洗过澡之后凑崎坐在自己的床上，看着几步之外没有温度的床铺，才突然意识到这几天她对林娜琏有些过于在意了。  
明明只是普通的队友罢了，连亲密的朋友都算不上，硬要说两人之间的维系也不过是发情期最为安全的选择。甚至，凑崎下意识的咬着下唇，很多时间林娜琏都不会主动去考虑自己这个选择。  
就在这时，房间的门被打开了。林娜琏少见的带着棒球帽出门，对上凑崎的目光还有几分惊讶。但很快的，林娜琏就率先移开了视线。  
“姐姐今天去哪了？”凑崎攥着身下的床单，好让自己的语气显得轻松一些。  
“嗯？去见了个朋友。”说完就背对她在衣柜前选起了要换的衣服，没有任何继续对话的意思。  
“这样，还以为姐姐会休息呢。”这句话一说出口凑崎就有些后悔，无论是从年龄还是立场去考虑，她都不是应该打探林娜琏隐私的关系。  
林娜琏也沉默了下来，拣选衣服的手停在空中两三秒，随后像是忘了凑崎之前的话似的，拿起衣服径直朝浴室走去。  
这样的动作让凑崎心底的情绪瞬间爆发出来。“林娜琏，你站住。”  
“你怎么可以这么冷漠啊。”凑崎抿着嘴唇，虽然没有任何人要求她，要求她去关心自己这位室友，但她这几天却完全没法不去在意她。  
在机场时看着她被人群包围的身影，在后台看着她避过人群和前辈交谈，再到今天在房间里注视她拒绝和自己对话。  
她能看到的，都是林娜琏的背影。她也曾想过对方会不会在某个瞬间转过身来，把她当时倾述的对象，和自己稍稍解释下近来的行为。  
但她想的过于理想化了，或许她们之间的关系真的只是她所想的，最安全的选择罢了。  
意识到这点的凑崎蹲下身，双手遮住自己的脸，她讨厌林娜琏的冷漠，更讨厌自己会因为那些暧昧的夜晚而产生的，对林娜琏不该存在的念头。  
隐约之间，她察觉到有人靠近了她，带着她所熟悉的，刚刚好的体温。  
她睁开眼便看到了林娜琏的下颚线，对方在她身前跪坐下来，抬起手，一如多年前那个选秀节目上轻轻揉了揉她的脑袋。  
“对不起啊，纱夏。”  
“不要为我担心。”  
“我没事的。”

10  
林娜琏去看了心理医生。  
对方是前辈介绍的，说是对于外界压力的疏导很有经验。虽然前辈事先和医生打过招呼，但林娜琏去拜访的时候，心里仍有些忐忑。  
对方是个上了些年纪的女人，身上的衣服整齐的一丝不苟。“林小姐，或许介意我直接称呼你娜琏吗？”  
“啊，没关系。”林娜琏看着对方和善的笑，心里稍稍放松了一些。  
“想向我咨询什么呢？”  
“是这样的，我……”林娜琏攥着手心，“因为我的第二性别，我感到很困扰。”  
“比起困扰，或许更应该说我很讨厌自己是个alpha这一事实。”  
这是她长久以来的秘密，她从没有告诉过别人，周围的人大概也就只有凑崎纱夏在偶然间得知。  
“这样啊，不过这在现代社会其实也是很平常的事。”医生缓缓叙述道，“有人因为自己的第二性别高兴，也就会有人因为自己的第二性别而失落。”  
“娜琏不需要给自己太大的心理负担，可以的话，能和我说说为什么会讨厌自己的第二性别吗？”  
林娜琏眯起眼睛，开始讨厌已经是很久之前的事了。

那时候她还是练习生，凑崎纱夏也是练习生。  
原本预定出道的组合因为人员伤退的关系，凑崎不得已离开原先的队伍，作为替换的人选加入了全是韩国人的组合。  
相比其他成员凑崎练习时间不算长，因此也比其他人更刻苦。林娜琏时常能看到她在练习室练舞，其中的间隙还会缩在角落里埋头看韩语书。  
她听过曾经和凑崎一个队伍的练习生说，凑崎和她性格相近，虽然对方并没有就此展开，但也多少激起了她的好奇心，留意似乎也变成了顺理成章的事。  
她知道凑崎喜欢宽松的训练服，练习之前会在楼下自动贩卖机买一瓶矿泉水，看书的时候会戴上圆框的眼镜。总的来说应该是很柔软的女孩子，但好像也有着很固执的一面，林娜琏结束了评测后留下来练习了一段时间，走出练习室的时候已经能看到满天的星光。  
很晚了，她伸了个懒腰，正准备转身回宿舍，却看到了走廊尽头一间练习室隐约透出来的一丝光线。这个时候，是谁呢？林娜琏在反应过来之前已经先一步走了过去。  
也就是在那个时候她看到了凑崎纱夏，抱着双膝把自己锁在一片小小天地里偷偷掉眼泪的凑崎纱夏。

“看到她那个样子，我也跟着难过起来。”  
“脑子里只剩下安慰她这件事。”  
林娜琏回忆着当初的自己，手攥成拳，手背上的青筋清晰可见。  
“抱上去之前，都忘了自己是刚分化几个月的alpha。”对于林娜琏而言，这些从来不是她的借口，而是她无论如何都无法弥补的过错。

11  
关于分化后第一次发生关系的场景，以前尚处在青春期的凑崎纱夏在脑海里设想过很多次。她想过自己是alpha也想过自己是omega，想过将来有一天回日本再次见到年少的初恋，也想过在南韩会不会遇到别的更喜欢的人。  
但她没有想过会发生在自己分化前，发生在公司深夜里的练习室。  
林娜琏凑上来的一瞬间，她从相触的肌肤中察觉到了不同寻常的高温。衣料摩擦之间，她便被压到了一整面镜子上，背后传来玻璃特有的冰凉。  
在那一刻凑崎还没有丧失理智，她知道林娜琏是alpha，也知道alpha在发情期会有不受控制的表现。对方的信息素在空气中爆炸一般的扩散开，呼吸之间凑崎轻易的察觉到对方是极为少见的清酒的味道。  
“娜琏姐姐？”凑崎轻轻推了一下对方的肩膀。  
林娜琏却没有回应她，修长的手指捏住了她的下巴，在凑崎下一次开口前吻住了她的双唇。  
接吻原来是这个样子的，凑崎下意识的闭上眼睛，在舌尖与对方的温热相抵时，腹部柔软的肌肤也感受到了一阵滚烫的温度，林娜琏另一只手不知怎么就钻进了她衣服的下摆。  
然而大概同样是第一次，在进行到眼前的情况时对方的动作也变得青涩而莽撞起来。花了一会才解开内衣的搭扣，胸前的起伏被对方的手掌完整的覆盖上时，凑崎忍不住轻哼了一声。  
她应该推开林娜琏，在理智湮灭前的那一刻，凑崎听到了自己脑海里的声音。然而当她手又一次搭在林娜琏单薄的肩膀上时，却又使不上几分力气。  
太奇怪了，她明明还没有分化，不存在因为属性被对方压制的状况。林娜琏的膝盖挤入她双腿之间，带着明显的侵略气息，她却下意识的攀附上对方的肩胛，在一片高温中一不小心就触到了她像是燃烧一样的后颈。  
林娜琏这会肯定也很难熬吧，凑崎突然没头没尾的想到这一点，低下头去看压在她身上的人时，完全无法从她漂亮的眼睛里捕捉到熟悉的光，取而代之的是异样的黑，像是把情欲，克制还有别的更多的情绪混合在一起。  
算了，如果第一次的对象是林娜琏的话，腰间和大腿突然一凉，林娜琏把她的运动裤拉到了双膝之上。  
是她的话，好像也不是什么讨厌的事情。想到这一点，凑崎主动张开双手环抱住了对方。

12  
“还不睡吗？”林娜琏从浴室里走了出来，身上裹着宽大的浴巾，凑崎往旁边看了一眼，先前拣选的衣服反而没有带进去。  
“嗯，现在就睡。”凑崎拉开自己的被子钻了进去。  
离自己不过一米之远的床上，也传来拉开被子的声音。林娜琏坐在床边，拿过床头的身体乳，在骨骼明显的锁骨上涂抹起来。  
就这么看了几秒，凑崎突然意识到自己今天对于林娜琏的在意实在是超标，偷偷看着对方抹身体乳也好，在对方去洗澡的时候回想到第一次发生关系的事情也好，要是被林娜琏知道了肯定会觉得自己可笑吧。  
凑崎咬着牙，到底要怎么样才能学会不那么在意对方呢。  
等到林娜琏抹完身体乳，往脸上也涂好了基本的保养，余光注意到凑崎的床上鼓起了一个团子。  
好像从一开始住的时候就这样了，凑崎是没什么安全感的类型，连带着睡觉都是蜷缩成一团的样子。  
为什么会这么没有安全感呢？林娜琏在关了灯的夜色里静静的注视着对方的床铺，脑海里浮现了今天和心理医生谈话时的场景。  
“为什么会这么讨厌自己的第二性别呢？”  
林娜琏记得，这个问题让自己低着头思索了一阵。  
因为什么而介意她心里一直有答案，困难的是如何开口。医生对她来说仍然是陌生人，她也不是善于宣泄情绪的人，只有进诊疗室前才签的那份保密协议，才当她有了一点说话的意愿。  
她记得医生在听完这之后沉默了一会，然后沉稳的开口，“娜琏不必给自己这么重的枷锁。”  
枷锁？要是有的话她还真希望给自己套上呢，毕竟她是这么一个糟糕的人，凑崎没有安全感也一定和先前的事有关系。  
想要去抚摸一下她细瘦的脊背，让她在不用面对他人的黑夜里放松下来。林娜琏抬起手，但这样的念头持续了两三秒，就被她驱逐出了脑海。  
林娜琏，想想你自己做过的事情，这样的关心未免也太浅薄了。  
明明凑崎纱夏对你来说，是梦境一样的存在。


End file.
